A lenda do Tsuru
by Lally Y K
Summary: Aqueles estranhos passarinhos... KagxInu


_Disclaimer: Já sabem, a Rumiko é quem manda, eu só uso e abuso._

**N/A: Juliane, infelizmente eu só tenho familiaridade com Inuyasha da sua lista. Espero que goste, dada a minha limitação, porque foi feito com carinho!**

A lenda do Tsuru

_Por Lally Y K_

"E esses passarinhos?"

Ele fizera aquela pergunta cinco vezes em um quarto de hora. Kagome fingiu que não ouviu e voltou a dobrar. _Quinze, desesseis, dezessete_...

"Kagome, o que _diabo_ é isso?"

"Não interessa."

Ele girou os olhos e pegou aquela dobradura estranha. Parecia um passarinho raquítico com bico mudado e asas quebradas. Será que os humanos não tinham o _mínimo_ senso de estética? Provavelmente não, porque trinta deles se misturavam entre as cores dos papéis quadrados que ela carregava no colo.

"Kagome, o que _diabo_ é isso? Responde logo!"

"São Tsurus, Inuyasha. Agora pare de encher o saco."

E ela voltou a dobrar.

Quando chegou ao número cem e seus dedos pareciam encolher-se em uma ligeira câimbra incômoda, Kagome fechou os 'passarinhos' em um pote transparente com tampa cor-de-rosa e guardou os papéis dentro de um envelope.

E nada de ela falar o que _diabo_ era aquilo.

-x-

Naquele dia ela dobrou cento e cinqüenta. Desistiu de perguntar e se concentrou no movimento da dobradura. Como ficava inflado o corpo do passarinho. O bico era torto mas não era tão esquisito assim. Podia pintar olhos neles ao menos, para parecerem mais reais...

"Kagome, não vai mesmo me dizer?"

"Não."

E fechou a tampa, trancafiou os passarinhos e os papéis dentro de sua bolsa enorme e os dedos que estavam ligeiramente vermelhos nas extremidades seguraram seu _haori_ enquanto ela subia nas suas costas.

-x-

"Vai dobrar de novo?" perguntou em genuína curiosidade. Ela apenas assentiu. Permitiu-se jogar na cama de lençóis perfumados enquanto ela se mantinha sentada, ereta, colecionando dobraduras de passarinhos.

"Me deixe em paz."

E continuou a dobrar mais trinta, depois fechou a tampa e estalou os dedos.

-x-

Quando estavam perto de novecentos passarinhos, Inuyasha já não se agüentava de tensão. Ela sempre respondia do mesmo jeito e no Natal, segundo _ela _própria, era época de ser educado. Então porque _diabos_ ela não estava sendo também?

"Quase no final!" Ela exclamou contente, com seus pés de meias ¾ balançando. Estavam novamente em seu quarto. A noite caía lentamente e o templo Higurashi ficou iluminado com as luzinhas de Natal. Só naquela época ele gostava de voltar. Só naquela época.

Os passarinhos morreriam sufocados.

"Mil!"

Kagome pulou como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Colocou o pote com os mil engalfinhados passarinhos dentro de uma sacola vermelha brilhante e desceu as escadas correndo. Ainda atônito, Inuyasha meneou com a cabeça e voltou a esconder as mãos no haori, uma vez que há muito desistira de perguntar o que diabo aquilo significava.

-x-

Na ceia de Natal, antes das comidas tradicionais na ceia, os Higurashi tomavam uma dose de sakê em respeito às almas, afinal, era um templo. Inuyasha esperou as religiosidades da família passarem e sorriu para a hora preferida: a da comida.

Mas antes, eles decidiram entregar os presentes.

'_Chato, chato, chato._'

"Este é para você!"

'_Oi?'_

Kagome entregava a sacolinha vermelha com veniz e lá dentro, os mil passarinhos confinados. Ela apenas piscou marota quando ele lhe lançou um olhar questionador e tudo ficou por isso mesmo.

-x-

Os dois estavam no galho da árvore sagrada, logo após as festividades natalinas. Ele tinha nas mãos o passarinho, ela uma flor que ele lhe dera de presente.

"Hey, Kagome, vai me explicar o que diabo são esses...."

"A lenda do Tsuru é muito antiga," ela o interrompeu com um ar sonhador. "Não se sabe ao certo sua origem, mas, dizem que se alguém faz mil tsurus e presenteia, um desejo será realizado."

"E o que você pediu?"

"É segredo, lógico."

Ele ficou emburrado e fitou os vários bicos dobrados e asinhas retas.

"Posso fazer um desejo também?"

"Claro."

E ele pediu.

Alguns minutos depois, duas estrelas brilharam no céu. O braço de Inuyasha passou pelos ombros dela e a garota permitiu-se aconchegar um pouco mais. Com sorrisos discretos, ambos ansiavam pela realização dos seus desejos.

E mal sabiam eles que aqueles estranhos passarinhos já haviam se encarregado.

Fim

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


End file.
